


Against the red shed

by merakieros



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros
Summary: For @asimplepiemaker (on twitter) who commissioned both pieces and developed a real big need on me, now I need more of them.
Relationships: Tom Hanniger/Clay Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Against the red shed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livingthepielife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingthepielife/gifts).



> For @asimplepiemaker (on twitter) who commissioned both pieces and developed a real big need on me, now I need more of them.

Kissing and naughty businesses behind that red shed in crystal lake, as seen when Clay is taking his shirt off (time 00:33:44 of the movie)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are Love!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/merakieros)


End file.
